


Band-aids

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band-Aids, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Bokuto gives Akaashi a few hickeys.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 75





	Band-aids

Akaashi's POV

"Left!" Bokuto-san called for the toss. 

We were in the middle of a practice match against Nekoma and this is our 5th set. Bokuto-san went on full emo mode earlier when Kuroo-san keeps on taunting him and shutting down his spikes. One good shot and he was back. Bokuto-san is in top form ever since he recovered and he's the one taunting Kuroo-san now.

"Take that Kuroo!" he says.

"You owl head! I'm gonna stop your next one!"

"Sorry bro the match is over and WE won!"

"IN THE OUR NEXT MATCH THEN!"

"Bokuto-san coach is calling us." I said.

"See ya later loser!" he stuck his tongue out and coach talked to us. After that, we all cleaned the gym along with the Nekoma players. Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san and I talked while we rested. 

"How's things with Tsukki doing?" Bokuto-san asked. Kuroo-san has been making his move on Tsukishima lately. 

"Good. We have a date on Sunday at Miyagi." he smiled. 

"Kuro, you asked my help on what cologne you will wear on your date." Kenma said.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD KENMA!" Kuroo snapped. 

"Just be your smooth self bro! I'm sure Tsukki feels the same way towards you too!" Bokuto patted his back. 

Meanwhile in Miyagi........ 

"Tsukki! You have a date this Sunday?! Cool!!" Hinata jumped and he rolled his eyes. 

"If you can describe your situation with Kuroo-san right now, what would it be?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Hell. He's a pain in the ass." Tsukki coldly said. 

Back in Fukurodani........ 

Nekoma went home and we had a team meeting. It was about our next practice match against Itachiyama this Friday. Bokuto-san was pumped up becuase he wants to defeat Sakusa Kiyoomi. After the meeting, we get changed and went home. 

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto-san called me. 

"Yes Bokuto-san?" 

"Can you help me with my English homework? We can do it in my place if you want! My parents won't be home until later." he asked. 

"Sure." I said and we walked to his house. His house was a mansion, they're ridiculously rich after all. 

"You go ahead to my room! I'll just get us something to eat." he went to their kitchen. I got up and his room was clean. He cleaned it yesterday, according to him. 

"Akaashi! Here's some sushi and grilled steaks!!" he put the tray down on his desk. 

"Thank you Bokuto-san!" 

We ate and talked about anything in particular, well it's him who do the talking mostly. He said that he misses Hinata and he wants to play with Karasuno in a real match. After eating, I helped him with his homework. He was having trouble on determining the subject and the predicate. 

"Bokuto-san, the subject is the one being talked about in the sentence while the predicate is the one describing the subject." I explained. 

"Ooh!! So for example 'Akaashi is pretty', you're the subject and the predicate is 'pretty'!" he says. I blushed when he used the sentece. My cheeks were pink but I think he didn't noticed. He didn't mean it, did he? 

"Yeah, that's right." We continued studying more and doing his homework. Bokuto-san sure looked cute when he was being serious in his academics. 

"Akaashi." he put his pen and the books and papers aside. 

"Bokuto-san what are you-" 

"Keiji." he called me. He's definitely serious right now, I can see it in his eyes. He looked at me in the eyes as if he was telling me something. His arm was on the top of the back of the chair. He glanced at my lips for a moment-oh crap. 

"Why don't we take a break for a moment? You look like you could use one." he says. 

"Bokuto-san it-it's okay." I tried backing down a bit but his hand caught my back. 

"It's okay Keiji." he cupped my cheek. For a moment, we locked eyes and glanced at each others lips. His soft lips. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. To get kissed by your crush? Of course I need to seize the moment. 

Bokuto-san's lips tastes like strawberry. He puts on a strawberry flavored chapstick so that's why. He pulled away for a moment so we could both catch our breaths. God I will never forget this moment. 

"B-Bokuto-san?" 

"I like you Keiji, for a long time now." he says. 

"I like you too, for a long time too Koutarou." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He carried me to his bed and we kissed again. He is a good kisser damn. It quickly turned into a heated make out session. Bokuto-san's hands roamed around my body while my hands were on cupping his cheek. His kisses went down to my jaw and it made me moan. THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!! 

"It feels good hmm." he says and went down further. He kissed my neck and found a 'sweet spot'. It gave me these kind of feeling in my body, kinda like sparks. 

"B-Bokuto-san!" I moaned. 

"You like it here huh?" he says and bites on that spot. 

"Ah...Ahh!!" I moaned.. 

He kept on biting and sucking at it harder which made me moan more. He sucked at it and repeated it on the other parts. Once he was done, he lifted his head and stared at me. His hair was a bit messy and there's this smirk on his face. He lifted me up and so we could sat on his bed. 

"I love you Keiji. I want to be with you ever since you came to Fukurodani." he kissed my hand. I leaned in to him and cupped his cheek. 

"Take me to a date first." I winked at him and he smirked. 

"Sounds like a plan Akaashi." he says and stands up. 

"Let's get you home but we need to do something about your hickeys first." he chuckled. 

The next day...... 

"Akaashi! Ohayo!" Konoha-san, Saru-san and Komi-san greeted me in the hallway. 

"Ohayo senpai." I greeted them back. 

"Akaashi you okay? You got band aids on your neck." Komi-san said. 

"Ahh, our cat scratched me when I got home. I accidentally slipped and I fell on him." I scratched the back of my head. 

"Oohhh, well we hope you're okay. Does Bokuto know? I think you should skip practice today and let those scratches heal." Saru-san said. 

"Uhhmmm, yes Bokuto-san knows about it. I told him that my mom said that it's fine and I can practice. It does not hurt anymore."

"Oh well, I hope you recover soon Akaashi! We'll go to class now, bye!" Konoha-san waved. That was close. 

Konoha's POV

As soon as Akaashi got back to his classroom, I sighed. Bokuto you bastard. 

"Those were definitely hickeys by Bokuto." I said.


End file.
